<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stranger things one shots by thewriternextdoor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27348352">Stranger things one shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriternextdoor/pseuds/thewriternextdoor'>thewriternextdoor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:28:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27348352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriternextdoor/pseuds/thewriternextdoor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Doing this on fanfiction.net under my name "THEWRITERNEXTDOORRETURNS"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stranger things one shots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"But friends don't lie"</p>
<p>Eleven was certain Max would be able to explain what was going on. Mike taught her friends don't lie. How could he do that? For 6 months her trust in him had been completely unbreakable. El was certain Mike would never lie to her.</p>
<p>"Yeah well boyfriends lie. All the time!"</p>
<p>El didn't expect that. Mike didn't lie in the 6 months they were together before today.</p>
<p>El was going to trust Max though. She had more relationship experience than her. Especially with dumping Lucas 5 times but always getting back together.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>